


Home

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 06, The Lima Bean, maybe a little angt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian gives one to Blaine. “I remember the first time we were here, you were really drunk.” Sebastian says to him. Blaine groans, “I remember. Let’s just have one drink and go home.”Sebastian smiles at that word. ‘Home.’When Kurt calls of the engagement, Blaine goes back to Lima and sees Sebastian. When Sebastian finds out what happend, he offers a place to stay.





	Home

It was late, the rain was ruining his outfit. Blaine didn’t care, he just left the airport and drove to the Lima Bean, needing some coffee. He opened the door and sighted when the smell of fresh coffee hit him.

He walked to the counter and asked for his usual coffee order. The girl behind the bar nodded and started making his coffee. While she was doing that, Blaine was looking around the shop. There weren’t many people, most people were probably at home, since it’s late.

There’s a man sitting in the corner talking to his laptop. A few tables besides him a teenage girl was trying to get a baby to stop crying. “Here’s your coffee, sir.” The girl behind the counter breaks him from his thoughts. “Thank you.” He places the money on the counter and walked to a table. He looks at it for a few seconds, it was his table. His and Kurt’s.

He decides against sitting at the familiar table and walked to another one. Sitting down he checked his phone, a few missed texts from his friends. He hadn’t told them about him leaving, they must have heard the news from Kurt.

Then he realises it.

He’s in Lima, alone.

Sam was in Kentucky, Tina at Brown University, Rachel in New York with Kurt.

“You look lonely.” A familiar voice says before the owner of the voice sits in front of him. “Need some company?” Sebastian smirks at him. Blaine sights and turns off his phone to give Sebastian his full attention. “I guess…” Sebastian raises his eyebrow. “You alright, Killer?” Blaine thinks he hears worry in his voice, but he probably imagines that.

“I’m fine.” He answers, not really knowing to say. What do you tell someone when your fiancé, well, ex-fiancé called off the engagement, and you spent hours on a plane home, all alone, trying not to break down in crying. “No, you’re not, I can see it. But you obviously don’t want to talk about it. Where’s Hummel?”

“In New York.” Blaine answers him, not knowing if he was ready to talk about it. And off all the people, it had to be Sebastian. “What are you doing here without your fiancé?” Sebastian asks him curiously. “Ex-fiancé.” Blaine simply says and takes a sip from his untouched coffee.

Sebastian’s eyes widen. “Oh.” He says. “I’m sorry.” But they both know he isn’t. Everyone knew that Sebastian and Kurt have always hated each other, and even though they made peace, they still strongly dislike each other. “Do you, uh… Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asks Blaine. “If you need to rant to someone about how much you hate him, or anything.” Sebastian tries to lighten the mood. Blaine shakes his head and grabs his coffee. “I should probably go, I still have to find a hotel to stay at.” He stands up.

Sebastian follows him. “Hotel? Aren’t you staying at your parents’ house?” Sebastian asks him. “They don’t live here. As soon as I moved to New York, they moved to Cooper in LA, something about wanting to be closer to their favourite son.” Blaine huffs while rolling his eyes. “You can stay at my place, I’ve got a spare room.” Sebastian tells him. “Thank you, Sebastian, but I…” “It’s the least I can do. I’ve been an asshole to you in high school, I want you to see that I’m not the same jerk as back then.” Sebastian tries to convince him.

Blaine sights. “Okay. I’ll follow you in my car.” They both walk outside where it’s still raining.

 

When they arrive at Sebastian’s apartment, it finally stopped raining. Blaine parks his car besides Sebastian’s and climbs out to grab his bags. “It’ll only be for a few nights, I’ll start looking for my own place tomorrow.” Blaine tells Sebastian, but the boy just smiles at him. “You don’t have to, I’ve been pretty lonely.” Sebastian confesses, and Blaine follows him inside the building.

Blaine should’ve expected this. Sebastian’s apartment is big. “Yeah, it’s pretty big for one person.” Blaine comments when he looks around. Sebastian shrugs at the comment and locks the door behind them. “I’ll show you the guest room.” Blaine nods at that and again follows Sebastian.

The guest room is a little empty. There’s a king-sized bed next to the window, a closet behind the door and a desk. “It’s a little boring, I know, I never use this room.” Sebastian tells him. “No one ever stays at your place?” Blaine asks him Sebastian smirks at him. “They mostly stay in my room.” Blaine rolls his eyes at that and sights. “I’ll… Uh, I’m going to my own room, it’s kinda late.” Sebastian says awkwardly. “Good night, Blaine.” “Good night.”

Sebastian closes the door softly behind him, leaving Blaine alone in the empty room. Blaine sights and places his bags on the ground. He opens one to grab his pyjamas. He quickly changes into them and then climbs into the bed.

It takes a while to fall asleep, the silence and darkness make him realise what happened today. His whole life had changed in less than 48 hours. A few days ago, he was still happy with Kurt… He was, right? It wasn’t just his imagine?

Now he can’t stop thinking about it, he had his doubts after they got back together. But he always thought that it was going to be alright. Kurt would learn to love him again. They were happy, they were each other’s first love.

But not everyone ends up with their first love, some people have a lot of relationships before finding the one. Or don’t find the one at all.

Blaine falls asleep, thinking about how it’s probably better this way. He’ll try to move on, experience other relationships.

\--

When Blaine wakes up, he hears a few thumps and someone swearing. First, he thinks someone is breaking in, but then realises that he isn’t in his own apartment.

He’s at Sebastian Smythe’s.

He stands up from the bed, not caring about the curly mess on his head and walks out of his… no, Sebastian’s guest room. He finds Sebastian in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Trying.

It’s not really going well.

“Shit! Blaine, hey.” Sebastian says, his voice a little different because he just woke up. “Hey, you alright?” Blaine asks, trying not to laugh. “Oh, yeah…” Sebastian bites his lip and looks at the failed breakfast. “I thought, because you had a rough week you would like that someone made you breakfast, but I usually just take cereal…” Sebastian explains.

Blaine smiles softly at that. “That’s really sweet, Sebastian. But you don’t have to. Cereal is fine.” Sebastian sights and nods. “Alright. I’m going to clean this up.” “Let me help you.” Blaine says walking towards the counter. “What? No, Blaine. You’re the guest.” Sebastian tells him. “No, I want to.” Blaine smiles at him.

After Blaine helped Sebastian with cleaning up the kitchen, they bot sit at the table with just cereal. There’s an awkward silence at first, both boys not knowing what to say. “So, uh, what are you still doing in Lima?” Blaine asks Sebastian. He thought the boy would leave as soon s he graduated.

“I’m going to start next year, I didn’t feel like going to law school yet.” Sebastian tells him. “My dad wants me to be a lawyer.” He adds. “And you?” Blaine asks him curiously. He never heard about Sebastian’s dreams. “I don’t know, I don’t really have a choice. My father would kill me if I didn’t listen to him. He says performing isn’t a career.”

Blaine bites his lip, thinking about how he should react to that. But before he can answer, Sebastian already changed the topic. “So, this is what you look like in the morning, huh?” Sebastian smirks at him. Blaine blushes and looks down at his almost empty bowl. “I hate my curls.” He confesses. “They’re hot.” Sebastian winks at him before standing up. He places their now both empty bowls in the sink.

\--

It stays like that for a few days. Both boys having cereal in the morning together, talking about small things. Later in the morning Sebastian would leave to his work, he worked at the local grocery shop, he absolutely hated it, but his mother made him work there. Blaine would go to his—Sebastian’s guest room and search on his laptop for a job.

Blaine finally found something. There was a job offer at Dalton, choir director. He didn’t even have to graduate college for it. Being a ‘legend at Dalton’ and having a National’s trophy made it easy for them to hire him. Most of the teachers remembered him.

The longer Blaine stayed at Sebastian’s apartment, the closer they got. When they weren’t working, they were either watching movies together or talking about their day. And Blaine couldn’t ignore how good it felt. Sebastian really had changed, of course the boy would sometimes still be cocky or arrogant, but Blaine learned to love it.

He felt like he had a new best friend.

When Sam came back to Lima, things changed a bit. Blaine and Sam would hang out in the weekend, but soon Blaine invited Sebastian, too. Sebastian and Sam didn’t like each other at first, they both felt like hey had to fight for the title of being Blaine’s best friend. After a very long speech from Blaine they finally stopped glaring at each other and started to be friends too.

\--

It now had been a few months and Blaine still stayed at Sebastian’s place, he helped pay the rent, even though Sebastian had told him a thousand time he didn’t have to. It started to feel like home.

“Good morning.” Blaine says yawning as he walks into the kitchen. Sebastian looks up and grins at him. “Good morning to you too.” He gives him a bowl of cereal and they both sit at the table in a comfortable silence.

“Blaine, I, uh, I need to talk to you about something.” Sebastian tells him when they’re both finished. Blaine’s eyes widen, why would Sebastian want to talk to him? Was Sebastian going to ask him to leave? “Sure, what is it?” Blaine asks nervously.

“I never apologized for my stupid behaviour. I really am sorry, Blaine. For everything, for trying to ruin your relationship, for the slushy accident, the Finn photo’s, Karofsky’s suicide attempt--” “That wasn’t your fault, Sebastian.” Blaine interrupts him and grabs his hand in comfort. “It was, the night before I said some pretty bad stuff, and I hated myself for it.”

In all those months, Blaine had never seen Sebastian so vulnerable and open. “It’s okay, Sebastian. I already forgave you.” Sebastian avoids eye contact and sights. “Right… yeah.” Blaine knew Sebastian didn’t believe him. “I promise, if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be sitting here.” Blaine tells him and squeezes his hand.

Blaine suddenly felt the urge to give the other boy a hug. He thought about it, he didn’t know if Sebastian was comfortable with that.

Blaine stands up and pulls Sebastian up too. Sebastian looks at him confused before he feels two arms wrap around his neck. Sebastian freezes, and Blaine wants to pull back and apologize, but Sebastian already hugs him back with a tight embrace. “Thank you.” He mumbles in the shorter man’s shoulder.

And they stay like that for a while, comfortable in each other’s arms, before they realise what time it is. “Shit, we have to go to work.” Sebastian says when he looks at the clock. “I’m going to take a quick shower.” Blaine tells him when he also looks at the clock. “Can I join you?” Sebastian teases. Blaine rolls his eyes. “No, Sebastian.” “At least I tried.” Sebastian smirks before putting the empty bowls in the sink.

\--

“Bas? Are you home?” Blaine yells when he walks into the apartment. “Yeah, in the kitchen.” Sebastian answers.

Blaine walks to the kitchen and sees Sebastian by the counter reading in a book. “What are you doing?” Blaine asks him. “For the past few months we’ve been eating take out and sometimes you’d cook. I really need to learn how to cook.” Sebastian tells him. “How did you survive without me?” Blaine jokes. “I really don’t know.” Sebastian smirks at him.

“We, uh, I was going to ask you if you, uh…” Blaine looks nervously at his hands. “If you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?” Blaine looks up meeting Sebastian’s green eyes. “As friends or as a date?” Blaine bites his lip and answers, “Date…”

Sebastian grins at him. “Yes, I’d love to.” Blaine shouldn’t be so surprised. Sebastian wasn’t shy about the fact that he was interested in Blaine, and now that they’re best friends he still flirted with the shorter boy. “Great.” Blaine answers and grins.

It was a great night, they went to Breadstix and talked the whole night. It wasn’t awkward or boring. Blaine definitely wanted to do this again.

And they did, they went out a few more times, before they had their first kiss.

Blaine didn’t believe in sparks or fireworks, he always thought that Kurt was his soulmate, and he didn’t feel those things. But Sebastian made him feel like that.

But besides that, it wasn’t really special. They just got home from their fourth date when Sebastian softly pushed against the closed door. They just stared at each other for what felt like hours before Blaine leaned forwards, connecting their lips. It was soft and chaste, he never expected that from Sebastian. They pulled away before connecting their lips again, this time rougher and harder, their tongues fighting for dominance, Sebastian winning. This time they pulled away breathless, both grinning like idiots.

It was a few weeks later that Kurt went back to Lima.

\--

Blaine smiles down at Sebastian’s head resting in his lap. They’re watching movie, but Sebastian was tired. Blaine runs his hand through Sebastian’s hair when his phone buzzes. He sights and unlocks his phone.

Kurt Hummel: **_Hey, Blaine. I know it’s been a while, but I really want to meet with you and talk. Can you meet me tomorrow night? At Scandals? I hope to see you there. – Kurt._**

Blaine groans and Sebastian opens his eyes to look at him. “What’s wrong, B?” Sebastian asks him. “Kurt wants to talk to me.” Blaine answers and notices Sebastian’s relaxed and peaceful expression change in jealousy. He sits up and looks at the message on Blaine’s phone. “Okay, but I’m coming with you.”

 

Blaine walks into Scandals with Sebastian behind him. “Why do you want to make a dramatic entrance?” Blaine asks his boyfriend. “To make him even more jealous, go!” Sebastian grins at him. Blaine rolls his eyes and looks around, he finds Kurt and walks towards him. “Hi! Hope you weren’t waiting long.” Blaine greets Kurt and the boy turns around. “Oh, no, no. Hi!” Kurt says back and they awkwardly hug. Blaine can feel his boyfriend glare at them from across the room.

Blaine sits down in front of Kurt. “I appreciate you coming to see me. I’d understand if you’d told me to screw up.” Kurt says smiling at him. “No, no, no. I wanted to see you…” Blaine says. ‘To tell you I’m not going to get back together with you.’ He says in his head.

“Well, I’m here to get you back. I don’t mean to blurt it out like that, but you should know first I’m going to get your forgiveness and then I’m going to get your heart back.” Kurt tells him and lays his hand on Blaine’s. Blaine awkwardly pulls his hand away. “Um, I’m seeing someone.” Blaine tells him. Kurt looks disappointed. “And I wanted to tell you in person, especially because you know him.” Blaine adds and sees his boyfriend walk towards him.

“Hey, Kurt.” Sebastian says in fake excitement and places his hand roughly on Kurt’s shoulder to scare him a little. Sebastian leans forwards and kisses Blaine on the mouth. He pulls back and smirks at Kurt before sitting down next to Blaine.

“Sebastian…” Kurt says. “I knew this would be a little weird for you.” Blaine tells him. “What? No, no, no. Not weird at all.” Kurt says nervously. “How did you two meet again?” Kurt asks them.

“Well, uhm…” “I found Blaine in the Lima Bean looking for a place to stay, I offered my apartment and we grew closer.” Sebastian interrupts Blaine.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted, and I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I just want all of us to be adults about this.” Blaine tells Kurt. “Yeah, if you’d excuse me, I have to use the restroom.” Kurt says before running off.

Sebastian smirks at Blaine. “He’s not coming back.” Blaine nods, feeling a little guilty, but then remembers what Kurt did to him. Sebastian looks at the guy behind the bar. “Two beers, please.” He tells him. “Sebastian, haven’t seen you in a while.” The guy grins at him before handing two beer bottles to Sebastian.

Sebastian gives one to Blaine. “I remember the first time we were here, you were really drunk.” Sebastian says to him. Blaine groans, “I remember. Let’s just have one drink and go home.”

Sebastian smiles at that word. _‘Home._ ’

Like Sebastian said, Kurt didn’t come back so the two boys left. Blaine lets the door close behind him before he’s pushed against the wall. “Hey.” He smiles at Sebastian. “You know, I don’t like to admit it, but I got a little jealous seeing you with him alone.” Sebastian confesses. “Than why did you want me to go alone first?” Blaine asks him, but Sebastian only shrugs his shoulders and places his mouth in Blaine’s neck, the scent on Blaine’s skin driving him crazy.

He bites down gently, making Blaine moan. “Bas…” Sebastian smirks at the nickname and kisses the skin. He feels Blaine’s hands in his hair, tugging it roughly. “Sebastian, please.” Sebastian pulls away, making Blaine whimper. “Please what?” Sebastian asks me. Blaine doesn’t answer but grabs his hand, pulling him to the bedroom.  


End file.
